Avatar: Reign of Cold Fire and Hot Ice
by blueneko8
Summary: Not everything goes as planned. Not everyone gets a happy ending. All you can do is take what life throws at you and make the best of it... Zutara,Beware: Oocness, Sexual Contents, & Adult Sisuations! rated M.


Avatar: Last Air Bender- Reign of Cold Fire and Hot Ice

It has been three years since Sozin Comet past and the great downfall of Fire Lord Ozai; or the Phinex King as he had self-proclaimed himself back then. The battle between Fire Lord Ozai and the Avatar; Aang the twelve year old air-bending monk, was the feirces battle ever witness in history. The comet may have increased the Fire Lord's fire-bending by ten-fold but the combine arts of all four elements; air, water, earth, and fire had conqured the older man's abilities and brought his methods of being the surpreme ruler of the world to shame. In the end Aang; with his strict monk teachings, couldn't bring himself to kill the man who had brought so much pain and fear to the world but with one final move of his special Avatar abilities took away Fire Lord Ozai fire-bending forever; striping it from his soul and turned him into a mere man who could have been.

But Aang wasn't the only one to stop the deathly reign of the Fire Nation.

Not too far from the great battle were some of the Avatar's friends who were fending off the Fire Nation's air forces. Sokka; the young Southern water tribe warrior and swordsman, along with his girlfriend Suki; the leader of the famous Kyoshi warriors, and Toph; the greatest earth-bender in the world dispite her age and the inventor of the ever-handy metal-bending. These three individuals had taking out the intior Fire Nation air fleet from destroying the Earth Nation by themselves and dispite the threaterous danger in doing so had all live to tell the tale.

Inland of the Earth Nation was were the city of Ba Sin Se and all it's people were held capitve by Fire Nation troops. The secret alliance of the White Lotus had done quick work in taking care of them and reclaimed the city and nation back to the Earth King.

But while the one-hundred year war was brought to an end in the Earth Nation there was another very important battle happening back in the Fire Nation. A battle of who would rule over the Fire Nation. A battle between fleash and blood; princess Azula and exile prince Zuko. However, this fight wasn't just over the thone but was over an age long sibling rivalry. Of the morning of that very day Fire Lord Ozai had forbid his daughter Azula to acompaining him in detroying the Earth Nation, leaving behind the fact that it was princess Azula's idea of burning the Earth Nation to the ground. Azula, like a child, had put up a fit about her father's late decission and to calm her down and showing proof of the favortism of the royal family, Ozai had calmly appointed her as the new Fire Lord while he planned to take the title of the Phinex King. With being spoiled her intire life Azula had took it apon herself to make anyone who served under her life mersable. Comsumed with power she banished all of her servants and the loyal Earth Nation agents that protected her during the last eclipes and was driving mad by the vision of her late mother while she was perparing herself before her coralnation. Before she was offically crowned ruler, her older brother prince Zuko and Katara; Sokka's kid sister and only water-bender and healer of the Southern water tribe, appeared at the last moment and challeged Azula for the throne.

Azula allowed his perposal of Agni Kai assuming she had the upper hand in the fight because she was naturally skilled in her fire-bending while Zuko had to trive to get where he was now. But Zuko could tell by the dislevelness of his younger sister that something was amiss about her and he planned to try to use that against her. Azula was indeed curupted in her upsumption of power and she was even more violent in the fight with brother than she has even been before. The two were evenly matched and the battle was only leading to the destruction of any building that was around them. Azula became fusterated. Forgeting that the fight was one-on-one and in an atempt to throw off Zuko she set a bolt of white lighting towards Katara; shocking everyone that witnessed such an act of cowardness. Zuko threw himself infront of the water-bender and took the powerful blow full force, saving her from certain death. Azula cut off any way for Katara to save Zuko and begun to lash out fire violently at Katara. Katara became cornered by the crazed fire princess but to her quick thinking used the water around and trapped Azula and herself in ice, freed herself, and chained Azula to the water drain below her.

Azula let out violent sobs of agony, breathing out streams of blue fire in her futile attemps to get free. And then nothing but chocked tears. She had lost and was defeated by not her brother but by someone who bended water, a lower form of bending art as she was always taught. Her life was now ruined, with no title, no family, and no friends.

The next day was a brighter and new beginning for the whole world. Blood was shed, lives were lost, and peoples' lifes were changed forever, but it was all for a greater perpose. The Avatar had won and the royal family of the Fire Nation was finally lead by someone who deserved it his whole life. Zuko; or Fire Lord Zuko, either way. The reign of the Fire Nation was finally brought to an end and the world could finally declare peace.

With the birth of new love, a kiss, an engagement and renewed friendships curculating through the air of the proud few who stopped the great war, theres nothing that can stand in the way. It was to be their 'happy ever after'...

...but theres no such thing as no war and they're about to get on in such an upexpected way...

--

(A/N:) Well here is just a recap on the last episode and a bit of a twist in the end. Truth be told I had no problem with how it ended but I'm a Zutarian so I was a bit disappointed... And I know I'm not the only one whos wondering what happened to Zuko's mother?! I mean if they were going to include such a sence of Zuko and his father in the final 10 minutes of the show shouldn't they reveal what finally happened to her instead of go to a completly different sence?! They are really just ticking off their fans by doing that!

-sighs- oh well. I'm not asking anyone to comment on this because this is just a mere recap but if you like go for it! Next chapter will be up hopefully within today and next week! Oh!! And take the time to think about the title of this fic! -wink-


End file.
